Yuki InuYasha's Twin Sister
by meganalina
Summary: What if InuYasha had a twin sister?
1. prologue

**Yuki InuYasha's twin sister**

**Me:** Hi! I got the idea of what if InuYasha had a twin sister? And here she is!

**Yuki:** Thank you:) I'm happy to be InuYasha's younger sister/ twin!

**Me:** No problem!

**InuYasha:** Well she's a pain in the butt!

**Yuki:** InuYash! -starts crying-

**Kagome:** InuYasha! Sit boy!

**InuYasha:** -gos to the ground-

**Me: **Anyway here's the prolog. And I don't own InuYasha! The person who made it owns it.

**Prolog**

"I'm sorry Lady Izayoi." whispered a man with black hair in a high ponytail and brown eyes. He raised a spear over his head.

"Setsuna? UH!" yelled a woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Whaaaaaaaaa!" cried a silver haired and yellow eyed baby boy.

"Gah! Bla!" giggled a black haired and dark brown eyed baby girl.

Setsuna looked behind the curtains to see the babies and dead Izayoi. "What? A human baby girl?" He wrapped her in a blanket and carried her outside to a maid of the castle.

"Lord Setsuna of Takemaru?" she asked.

"See to it that Yuki, this baby, is taken care of like the princess she is."

"Lord Setsuna of Takemaru!" She hesitated as he handed her Yuki. Before she protested he walked away.

A few minutes later she started walking to the Palace of Light. When she reached the forest edge of Izayoi's castle, she looked back to see it was on fire.

"Bless your soul Lady Yuki...But what about you mother, Lady Izayoi?" As she powndered she walked to the castle. Welcomed by the Lord and Lady who looked after her like their own.

**Me:** Sorry its short but I'll start working on the 1st chapter! I promise!

**Yuki: **So Setsuna of Takemaru saved me!?! Instead of my mother or InuYasha! So evil!

**InuYasha: **He hated mother because of father...But he killed our mother!?!

**Me: **Yeah but your father bought Izayoi back to life for you InuYasha since Setsuna already got Yuki out of there.


	2. Yuki meets Sesshomaru

**Me:** Sorry guys! I forgot all about my fic here. But hey I'm here now:

**Yuki:** Yay! Do i meet Inuyasha in this chapter? .

**Me:** Sorry Yuki no you don't. You met someone else though:D

**Yuki:** Who? O.o

**Me:** You'll have to wait. Okay every one back to the story! And i don't own Inuyasha by the way. have fun reading!

Chapter 1

Yuki meets Sesshomaru

_**200 years later**_

Walking though a flower garden was a black haired woman with her eyes closed wearing a pale pink and dark purple kimono. Sitting in the middle admiring the peace she had for now.

"Lady Yuki we have a guest!" told a short woman with lavender hair and bright pink eyes, wearing a white and yellow kimono.

"Damn!" replied the black haired woman.

"Little Lady no bad language!"

"But..."

"You heard me!"

"Yes ma'am, Akari" responded Yuki (Me: black haired woman for you idiots who haven't found out yet!). 'I feel pregnant! OMG I am! No that's from the rice balls i ate.'

As they entered the Palace, Yuki tensed, feeling the prences of a strong demon. Entering the dinning room, she saw a silver haired and yellow eyed demon with a purple crest moon on his head. Along with a black haired and brown eyed human child girl and a imp or frog demon that was green and had black and yellow eyes.

"You almost smell like Inuyasha but instead of a half-breed your a full demon." stated the silver haired demon with venom on his voice.

"Who's Inuyasha?" asked Yuki.

"No one you need to know!" demanded Lady Hinata. Her silver hair shining and her sapphire eyes glaring.

"Hump! I don't care." responded the silver haired demon without emotion.

'Who is this guy? And who is Inuyasha? Why is this so confusing! Does this have to do with Mam?' wondered Yuki.

"Sesshomaru don't test us!" shouted Lord Kazumistu, he had white spiked hair and demanding ruby eyes.

"Don't tell Lord Sesshomaru what to do!" yelled the imp or frog thing.

"What's going on? Who is he? Or them?" questioned Yuki, chocolate eyes showing her confusion.

"This is Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Jaken. And my name is Rin! Lord Sesshomaru is her to heal his wounds." explained the little human girl, Rin.

"Oh. Welcome Lady Rin, Jaken, and...Lord Sesshomaru."

"Nice to met you too...Uh what's your name?"

"Yuki, my name is Yuki."

"Lady Yuki! What a pretty name!"

"Rin stop. Why does she smell like my father and that pathetic human he loved?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Father?" Yuki almost couldn't breathe.

"Sesshomaru...While the castle of Lady Izayoi was burning down, a maid brought a child, a infant. Yuki your Sesshomaru's half younger sister and...Inuyasha's twin sister." cried Lady Hinata.

"What!" shrieked Yuki and Jaken.

"So your Inuyasha's sister. Tsh! You'll be a pathetic demon than." stated Sesshomaru coldly.

"Sesshomaru don't talk to her like that!" demanded Lord Kazumistu.

"Than I'll test her."

"Sesshomaru!"

To late, Sesshomaru tried to claw her but she dodged. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword while Yuki pulled out her staff.

"Staff of Raiden!" called Yuki.

"Tokijin." summoned Sesshomaru

Out of no where, lightning came and streaked Sesshomaru and flashed behind Yuki.

"Don't test me Sesshomaru. I'm stronger than I look." warned Yuki.

"Tsh." 

"STOP IT!" yelled Lord Kazumistu.

Yuki put away her staff as Sesshomaru did with his sword.

"Wow." breathed Rin.

"Wow indeed." agreed Jaken.

"Don't come near me!" hissed Yuki, leaving with tears.

**_TwO dAyS lAtEr_**

"We're leaving." stated Sesshomaru.

"Yes me Lord!" exclaimed Rin.

"Right away Lord Sesshomaru!" agreed Jaken.

As they were about to leave the entering door to the Palace of Light, Yuki came running.

"I beg you, Sesshomaru! Take me to see Inuyasha!" begged Yuki.

"No why! Why would the Lord do that!" taunted Jaken.

"I want to met...to see...Please!"

"Yuki that's enough. You can' come but I'll leave you when we find Inuyasha." responded Sesshomaru.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" exclaimed Yuki, washing her face with her sleeve.

"Let's go." demanded Sesshomaru.

**me:** OK u like it so far? does Sesshomaru seem OOC?

**yuk:** yay! big brother sesshomaru taking me to find inuyasha!

**seashore:** don't call me brother

**yuk:** y?

**me:** OK before these two go another round, even if yuki doesn't notice it, i hope you like the story! review or message me if you like it so far!


	3. Myoga tells the story

As Sesshomaru, Yuki, Jaken, and Rin traveled for a while looking for Inuyasha and Naraku, they had no luck.

"Lord Sesshomaru can I pick flowers?" asked Rin.

"Do as you please." responded Sesshomaru.

Rin ran to the field and started picking pink, red, white, yellow, and blue flowers. Since Rin went picking flowers, Yuki sat down in the middle of the field and went through her thoughts. Jaken sat beside Yuki and thought about why Lord Sesshomaru let Yuki come along. Sesshomaru stood where he was watching them.

"Here Lady Yuki! Just for you!" exclaimed Rin.

"Thank you Rin." spoke Yuki in a soft, gentle voice.

"Your welcome Lady Yuki!" told Rin, cheerful walking back to pick more flowers.

"..." Lord Sesshomaru sensed something, like it was Inuyasha and so he went off.

Inyuasha's crew

"Inyuasha, sit boy!" yelled a girl with black hair and brown eyes that were glaring wearing a sleeved shirt with a red tie around her neck and a green short skirt on.

A man with white hair and yellow eyes wearing a red kimono went straight to the ground. "What the hell was that for, Kagome!?"  
"Inuyasha your being mean to Shippo again! Stop it!" told the girl Kagome with anger in her voice.

"What if I don't wanna!" responded Inuyasha.

"Grrr!" Kagome walked to a tree to calm down at. 'Inuyasha always being a jerk!' thought Kagome.

"Inuyasha could be more nice to Kagome." told a girl with black hair that had a white tie at the end and brown eyes wearing pink eyeshadow, wearing a kimono that was green on the bottom and pink on the top with black gloves, carrying a huge boomerang.

"Agreed." agreed a man with black hair in the back tied and brown eyes wearing a black and purple monk suit, carrying a staff.

"Inuyasha be more nice to Kagome." said a boy, a kid, with orange hair and blue eyes wearing a kimono with navy blue pants, light blue shirt with a fox fur as a vest.

"Shut up, Shippo!" told Inuyasha. Inuyasha stiffened. "Sesshomaru."

"Hello half brother." greeted Sesshomaru.

Kagome got up and walked over to the group asking, "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know." replied Shippo.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru!"

"You know your human mother?"

Inuyasha looked sad in the eyes but gained back his normal self, "Yeah, what about her?"

"She had twins, Inuyasha. One of them being you."

"What!"

"Come and see for yourself, half brother."

Inuyasha and his group followed Sesshomaru, don't believing what they heard to be true.

Out of no where a flee was on Inuyasha's noise sucking his blood. Now this flee was wearing a kimono that was green on bottom and blue on top. Inuyasha smacked the flee.

"Myoga. What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha.

"What Lord Sesshomaru is telling you Master Inuyasha is true!"

"You mean Inuyasha having a twin?" asked Kagome.

"Yes! I heard the story from a demon who saw what happened back then. Any way! Yuki is your sister's name, Master Inuyasha. You see Setsuna of Takemaru thought your sister was human since she looked like your mother, black hair to brown eyes. But what he forgot was that a full blooded demon could look human. He gave one of the servants at your mother's castle to take Yuki, as Setsuna named her, to the castle of light. There she was raised."

"So this girl is my sister?"

"Yes, Master Inuyasha."

When they were leaving the forest edge, Inuyasha saw a glance of his mother. Sitting in the middle of the field with a flower crown on her head. Inuyasha blinked and saw that it was some demon. 'Maybe this is Yuki...Maybe I do have a twin sister. She smells just like mother. Yuki...'


	4. Yuki teams up with Inuyasha and them!

**me:** okay! i'm getting reviews that are making me happy! :

**yuki:** yay for megan! go megan!

**inuyasha:** get on with the story already!

**me:** fine...ok i'm megan and i do not own inuyasha

"Yuki..." whispered Inuyasha. He was standing there in shock of this girl who looked and almost smelled like his mother.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru! ...Is this Inu...Yasha?" asked Yuki looking at Inuyasha with a pleading look.

"Yes." answered Sesshomaru.

"..." Inuyasha and Yuki just looked at each other in disbelieve.

"Oh big brother Inuyasha!" cried Yuki running into Inuyasha's arms making a he's shirt wet.

"Baby sister, Yuki." uttered Inuyasha under his breath, holding Yuki.

"I'm so glad to have found you Inuyasha!"

"I'm so glad to have met you."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Can I travel with you and your friends?"

"...Sure."

"Yay!" explained Yuki as she got out of Inuyasha's hug and wiped her face with her sleeve. "Hello fox demon, monk, demon slayer, and priestess, I'm Yuki and I can defend myself thank you!"

"Hello my good lady, would you like to bear my child?" asked Miroku.

Yuki's eye twiched. "Go to hell!"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku and Miroku signed in defeat.

"Hello I'm Sango, the Demon Slayer, and the monk is named Miroku." responded Sango. "between you and me don't let him touch your um butt."

"Thanks for the advice." acknowledged Yuki.

"Hello I'm Kagome and this is Shippo!"

"Hi Kagome and Shippo!"

"Hi!" replied Shippo.

"Goodbye Lady Yuki! Lord Sesshomaru says we have to leave now, so see all of you next time!" shouted Rin waving her small right hand.

"Goodbye Princess Rin, Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken!" exclaimed Yuki waving back to Rin with her right hand.

**_Some where far away from Inuyasha and them_**

"Yuki has found Inuyasha, my Lord." informed a girl with light blue hair with silver eyes wearing a kimono that was a maroon red with black flower pedals as the design.

"What shall we do, my Lord?" asked a man with green hair with black eyes wearing a kimono with maroon pants and black top.

"Take down Inuyasha and get the Staff of Raiden along with the Yuuki no Tama from Yuki. Leave Yuki alive so we can use the Staff of Raiden against her and the Yuuki no Tama in her body." answered a dark figure.

"Yes, my Lord!" proclaimed the light blue haired girl and green haired boy.

**yuki:** omigod! omigod! they gonna hurt me! O.O

**inuyasha:** over my dead body!

**me:** okay you two calm down. to answer your statement yuki...you'll have to find wait and find out!

**yuki:** what!?

**inuyasha:** do they team up with Naraku?! .

**me:** shut up you two! you have to wait like everyone else! :

**yuki & inuyasha:** so unfair

**me:** and i don't care! . any way i do not own inuyasha only yuki! and the staff of raiden, yuuki no tama, and the ending of the chapter. :


	5. talk between Yuki and Inuyasha

**me:** wow i haven't typed in a while sorry!

**yuki:** it's okay! not your fault

**inuyasha:** whatever.

**me:**kagome.

**kagome:**inuyasha sit boy!

**inuyasha:** -slams into the ground-

**yuki:**btw mizuki-chan does not own inuyasha!

**me:** i don't! -pouts-

--

"Tetsusaiga?" questioned Yuki.

"Yep! It's the sword that father gave to me." claimed Inuyasha.

"Wow! Dad only gave me a staff, you got a better toy!" whinned Yuki.

"Staff?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah! The staff is called Staff of Raiden."

"Let me see."

"STOP MASTER INUYASHA!" yelled a flea.

"Myoga?" asked Inuyasha.

"Master Inuyasha do not touch that staff!"

Yuki had the staff already out, her hand was holding it while the end was on the ground. The light breeze making the charms of metal that looked like lightning jiggle.

"Why can't he Myoga??" asked Yuki with more confusion than Inuyasha.

"That staff was the other thing other than Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, and So'unga that your father possed. Just like Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga that staff was made only for you! Even your father knew you were born before Lady Izayoi even knew you were alive." told Myoga.

"Mam knew...Why didn't she come and find me?" whispered Yuki, tears were forming. Inuyasha was setting depressed too, but stayed strong and hugged Yuki.

"Yes but she didn't know where you were. I'll tell you, Lady Izayoi loved you like she loved Inuyasha. It was told that at night she would cry out to see her baby girl for once."

Yuki's response was her crying while holding onto Inuyasha's sleeve. "Mam!"

"... Sorry Lady Yuki."

"Go on Myoga."

"Well that staff was made for you and you alone until you have children of your own. The staff has a baiabary that only you can get through. Along with that the staff has its own attacks like Tetsusaiga."

"Thank you Myoga." Yuki picked up Myoga and kissed him very lightly. "Night Inuyasha, Myoga."

"Night Lady Iz-Yuki. Lord Inuyasha what now?"

"My guess is to make sure no one hurts her."

--

**me:**okay this is just a conversation between Yuki and Inuyasha, m'kay?

**yuki:** okay!

**me:**lol yuki you are to cute!

**yuki:** -confused-

**me:** any way night all!


	6. Note from the Dead Author

Dear readers,

Would y'all like to me to re-write this story or continue with where I left off?

I'll try to also make a better plot! Honestly, I just winged it here really.

Any who, y'all's comments/reviews would be helpful. I might also re-make/re-design Yuki.

~ meganalina


End file.
